Sehkmet Amris
'Appearance' Height: '''3'6ft '''Build: '''Slender but curvy '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''White muzzle and belly, golden stripes down back '''Skin color: '''Pale '''Eye style and color: '''Sharply angled, lizard like and gold in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Long wavy golden hair, usually kept in a side braid that drapes over her shoulder along with two long bangs framing her face. '''Other noticeable features: Has a golden ankh tatoo'd between her wings as a small memento to her 'father' Aceath Din Overall clothing style: Preffers egyptian style clothing, mostly that resembling the clothing of ancient egypt as she's very proud of her heritage. If she wants to be more incognito she usualy wears a tan and brown clothes, stylish and formfitting. 'Personality' Likes *Tea * Being the center of attention * Being obeyed * Fashion * Security Dislikes *Things not going the way she wants * Being alone * Lies * Herself (surprisingly) * Having to swallow her pride (which she rarely does anyway) Fav drink: '''Tea '''Fav food: '''Kebab '''Personality: *Proud * Stuborn * Narcistic * Protective * Agressive * Vain * Caring to those she cares about * Fickle * Short Tempered * Cruel to a point of being able to be quite the sadist * Insecure * Homebody * Serious abandonment issues 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *'Voice control' - Can make people (mainly mortals) do what ever she wishes by way of command, her voice holding a wavelength that is hard to resist when used. Doesn't effect more powerful individuals such as High Demons, Demon lords, Arch Angels, Demi-gods and Gods. * Blood magic - While capable of using this, she avoids it unless she has no other choice as using it damns one to losing their soul upon death and being turned into a demon of the discordian pits. * Sword fighting '''- Swords are Sehkmets weapon of choice, she usualy would create them with bloodmagic but has taken to carrying an actual one around when she's out and about. Got some fencing lessons from Eon '''Weaknesses: *'Fools Pride' - If Sehkmet fights, she will fight until either her or her opponent is dead or her opponent flees. That or if she's otherwise incapacitated or dragged of by someone sane enough to get her out of the fight (usualy Horus). In this regard she's very much like her 'father' Ace * No real combative powers '- Despite being able to control people by voice, Sehkmet has no real offensive powers and aside from being able to use her sword quite effectively she doesn't have any 'real' combat skill. Unless she's deffending something or taken a personal insult she'll usually let others do the fighting for her. 'History * * Born as a magical missfire to Ace, after an attempt to magically knock up Toxic in vengeance. Eon added his DNA to the mix through bloodmagic, hoping to override Toxic's DNA completely * First born, slightly earlier then horus and probably the reason why they didn't kill Horus as he looked too much like Toxic. * Pretty much grew up in the crystal cult * Was pretty close to Horus when they were younger but slowly started to do her own thing because Horus was being an 'idiot' talking to imaginairy friends * Even more convinced he's an idiot when he ductapes his head as his horns start to grown. Starts to be heavily favored by Ace, Eon is always more of a distant parent though, mostly due to him having died and been resurrected as a demon shortly after their birth. * Grows up priviledged and spoiled, kind of blind to Horus slow slide into neglect and envy. * Tigers end up making a deal with Eon which they fail to hold up on, landing them in the cult's dungeon * Decides they'll be her new playthings and torments them untill Eon finds out what she's doing and sends her to her room. * The tigers are given a second chance by Eon to make things right by him and are released. * Decides to follow the tigers because that seems like a fun thing to do and really being in the same old space with the same old people all day was getting old pretty quick * The Tigers are not happy to have her tag along, soon joining up with another tiger; Nails * Nails does like her * They're finally tracked down by eon * He wants her to come back with him, Nope * While Nails tries to convince him to let her stay she gets into a fight with Fangs * Uses bloodmagic she's read up on in Eons library to prove she can take Fangs on without her voice powers * Is hit hard by the backlash * Nails manages to convince Eon to let her stay, but she is to protect sehkmet with her life * They track down Seth, which is who the kitties where suposed to deliver to eon * They manage to catch him offguard, incapacitating him by use of Sehkmets voice and Nails icepowers * But oops Terra found out * A fight ensues * Has her tongue ripped out by wave while everyone is suffocating, so that she can't use her voice powers * Rather traumatised by that, but manages to use her own blood to summon Eon * Eon gets them the fuck out of there and back to the cult * Is a crying bleeding mess, clinging to horus when he comes to check out whats going on * Eon gets ace to keep the kitties occupied while he fixes sehkmets tongue with bloodmagic * Goes off to have a bit of a fit, kitties are eventualy sent away even though eon and ace would much rather kill them * Learns of Horus dealing with demons * Casualy flips the fuck out about his trips to the demon market, fearing for his safety * Besides how dare he not be around and not tell her what he's doing * Lets conveniently forget we ran off without a word on a grand adventure * Ace dissapears, Eon gets very antsy * Is woken up suddenly by a panicked Horus and carried out in her nightgown. * Pretty much told that Eon would probably kill and eat their souls because Ace's soul is gone and without that their life is worth nothing to Eon * World pretty much falls apart, realising almost everything is a lie * Is dumped on the kitties pretty much while Horus goes off to do his own thing * Gets in trouble when Zuul, the then lord of Discordia finds out that she's been using bloodmagic * Nails is given to Cyril and her daughter Quil's soul is taken away * Horus comes to save the day, well sort of * Talks with horus to Jayden who is their half brother. * Learns that ace is actualy their 'mom' rather then dad and that they have a bit of raccoon in them * oh Yuck... * Goes to the demon market with him to find a way to remove the taint she gained from using blood magic from her soul * Shenanigans happen and a scroll is acquired * Eon comes to the palace and apolagise are made, yay ' happy' family reunion? * Turns out said scroll contains a seal that releases the true 'lord' of discordia * Yay taint is removed. * Oh god why is it staying with us? * Grows close to horus again for a time but then slowly grows appart again as he sets out on his own a lot again * Nails is rescued but dissapears soon after * Is pretty much alone with Eon, Discordia and Sam who is appearantly not so imaginary, kind of shagrinned. * Nails comes crawling back, to hurt to really let her back in, but appearantly she needs help because she stupidly made a deal with a dark god and has to do a thing * Discourages her from doing the thing * Welp she still does the thing * Why is there a dark god in the palace? * Tells Nails to get the dark god out of the house, well atleast it got rid of discordia * Dark god dissapears and so does nails.. again... god damnit * Stuck with nails two brats. * A Bastet and Ra appear. * Very aware Bastet has to/wants to kill her * Keeps them both 'in line' with her voice control, starting to enjoy the company * Eon complains they're dangerous, well fuck that what does he know * Nails shows up and whines about the mirrors being dangerous. What the hell gives her the right to tell her what to do? * Nails leaves...again... seeing a trend there * Feeling lonely and getting the feeling that everyone leaves her * In a moment of weakness allows Ra close, seeking comfort * Whoops no pants dance * Wait, if he's a mirror of Horus, does that count as incest? * Eon dissapears * Mirrors are sent away by nega at nails request, thanks a hell of a lot * Geof takes nails brats away * All alone again * Oh wait, seems the no pants dance resulted in being pregnant * Minor panic attack * Throws a hissy fit at Fangs when she gets nosy * Aten is born * Pretty much dotes on him and is constantly fussing as he's pretty much her only 'company' * A little birdy tells her that Horus is dead * Finds him hung in his appartment, which he's been hanging around in for 6 months now, oh god the smell * Panics, gets him down * More panicking because how do take care of body? * Stupidly uses bloodmagic to turn the appartment into a funeral bonfire * Collapses listlessly on the sidewalk next to the building, just wanting to curl up and die * Is helped to her feet by Ducil, who talks her out of her numb miserable state of wanting to die * But seems Discordia found out she used blood magic and has come to gloat * Ducil tells Discordia off and tries to convince her to remove the taint caused by the spell * No go * Returns home and washes off the stink from the appartment * Oh hello Ra, when did you walk into my bathroom * Learns Ra already knew horus was dead 6 months ago and wanted to give her time to recover * Nearly falls into despare again then and there but Pride and Ra keep her upright * Introduces Ra to Aten * The two provide a false sense of normalcy for her * Talks to Ra some more, learning Horus had a son, meaning someone else knew horus was dead and didn't tell her and took the child somewhere * Tells Ra about Bastet still being alive, plots murder death with him * Agrees to let him see Aten when ever he wants. 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Started off as crack along with her brother horus * Is named after the egyptian godess of war * Was originaly intended to grow up to be horus protector, buuuut the roles got reversed somewhere along the line? oops * Category:Hybrid Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Character Page Category:Sonic Category:Anthro